Albrecht Ewald
Albrecht Ewald (b. May 1st, 2541 - d. January 4th, 2600) was the founder and first Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party. He founded the party on October 29th, 2587 and served as chairman for over 13 years until his untimely death on January 4th, 2600 at the age of 59. Ewald's death would leave the party in a succession crisis, with it imploding only six days after his death. The Fascist Authority Party would remain in isolation for over 41 years until the revival by Spenzer Roderick in the "Resurgence of 2641". Although during his time was labeled as far-right conservative and a massive reactionary, Albrecht Ewald was able to set the stage for the Fascist Authority Party for generations to follow even if future leadership would sway away from some of his policies. During his tenure Ewald was able to fortify an alliance with the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria, stimulating the Fascist Authority Party to over 120+ seats in the Imperial Diet within six years, leading their eventual entrance into the national cabinet, and lead the surge of central government empowerment when the rest of Greater Hulstria's political scene favored devolution to the regions. Early Life Albrecht Ewald was born in Flieder, Budenlar. His father, Franz Ewald, was an army officer and mother, Brooke Ewald, helped with constructing military helicopters for a living; Albrecht lived in a very pro-military household and later while Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party would transfer that into official party policy. He did not attend college or finish high school, instead he dropped out to pursue a military career, enlisting in the Imperial Marines. He would go onto achieve the rank of Captain. After serving in the Hulstrian Imperial Marine Corps he soon joined a small local political group called the Hulstrian Advancement League, a Hulstrian nationalist/right wing organization, which consisted roughly of 5-6 thousand people. It would be there where Ewald developed his political points of view. He soon became the official superviser of the Young Fascists, the youth organization of the HAL, and was able to secure its own building headquarters within months of his post. Albrecht Ewald was also an editor on the HAL Tribune and wrote articles time to time. One of his more well known articles was focused around the idea of creating a national fascist/ultra-conservative political party in the Imperial Crownlands, to represent the far-right population, and prevent socialism from overtaking the Monarchy. Ewald, in the same article, also took shots at the Hulstrian Advancement League leadership claiming they were "close-minded" and needed "change", such as taking a more hardline central government stances, to better create a national movement and to increase recruitment numbers. His ideas were shot down by main HAL leadership despite Ewald being a ranking member and did not take his suggestions up to consideration. Only a few weeks later Ewald quit, he left the League in complete disgust. However not too long after Ewalds resignation the Hulstrian Advancement League soon imploded because of lack of funds and most of its membership switching to the newly formed Fascist Authority Party headed by Albrecht Ewald himself. Forming the Fascist Authority Party Not too long after leaving the Hulstrian Advancement League, Albrecht Ewald got in touch with a large, far-right wing portion of the HAL that favored his ideas, and supported measures to bring out a national political party rather than one based around select communities. Ewald would form a think-tank committee, who would later on become part of the Fascist Authority Party government, to come up with ideas on how it would be carried out. Richard Palmer, who would become the first party Vice-Chairman, put on the table that a Crownland-wide convention should be held to not only bring back former Hulstrian Advancement League members that backed the idea of a national party but bring in any other new potential supporters. The convention was held on October 2nd, 2587 in New Liore, Budenlar, and lasted for over a week. It was cemented there that the "Fascist Authority Party" would be formed by the end of the month with Albrecht Ewald as the chairman. It was on the steps of the Bundenlar Crownland Capital building in Labsburg on October 27th, 2587, where Albrecht Ewald declared the official founding of the Fascist Authority Party to a crowd of over a dozen thousand people. There was on the otherhand some second guessing by some political analysts at the time who thought since because of the large presence of parties like the Imperial Hulstrian Party, the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria, and to an extent the Conservative Alliance Party, they concluded that the FAP would see little chance of breaking down their established voter bases. Through the years those statements did not stick to the Fascist Authority Party as it was able to capture the nations support and bring in large electoral victories. For the party government, the majority of the people were choosen from the "think-tank committee" formed by Albrecht Ewald. Richard Palmer would become the vice-chairman, Craig Weller for Internal Affairs, and Liam Grey for Finance. Along with the chairman himself, the four men would become known as the "Big Four" in the Fascist Authority Party based on their importance on party policy making and decisions. Other notables of the new party government were Gao-Showan Henry Fitzgerald and Andrew Cabot. Chairman One of the first acts as chairman Albrecht Ewald was quick to classify the new Fascist Authority Party as supporters of the Monarch and the Kaiser, then Klemens II of Hulstria. Greater Hulstria was in the period where most of the communist/republicanist parties were defunct and Ewald, already a strong anti-communist and pro-monarchist, wanted to set the policy in stone. The royalist stance continues on today. Albrecht Ewalds first proposals in the Imperial Diet, which focused on mass central government empowerment, drew instant opposition from federalist parties. His first Imperial Diet session was very heated as federalist opposition slammed the FAP chairman on his views of centralization and big government. They were against moves to take away the rights of local governments and accused Ewald of wanting to create a dictatorship. Albrecht quickly responded to opposition as well firecely defending his view points, at one insant he called the federalists "a bunch of lazy bastards who'd rather leave every single problem to local governments to handle with no funding nor support. Its organized anarchy and it has to stop. A strong central government is needed to keep local governments intact, in no way am I advocating dictatorship." Comments from Ewald drew some criticism from the FAP within, some thought the "guns blazing" attitude of Ewald would draw away support from the citizens. Nonetheless, ugly debates between Ewald and other chairmans would continue through the first few years of the FAP foundation. It would also catch the eye of the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria. Ewald despite the heated sessions still kept up with bill creations surrounding topics like centralization, conservative morality, military funding, and anti-secularism. His determination, as well with his "fighter persona", would score with Hulstrians and Gao-Showas as the FAP would go on to a 86 seat gain in its first elections, the opposite of what some thought. Albrecht Ewald was said to be screaming won the rooftops with joy and the victory set the course for further moves to expand Fascist Authority Party influence around Greater Hulstria. Not very long after the win, Albrecht ordered new offices be opened in the southern Crownlands, and planned several political rallies at an attempt to garner more support. Not only was the chairman interested in creating new offices he was keen on creating new political alliances mainly with the Progressive Liberals. Category:The Fascist Authority Party Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people